


I'm Making This Right

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, F/M, Future Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Zoe Murphy, Minor Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, POV Evan Hansen, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Words Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Evan had enough. (TW: mentions of suicide).
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Kudos: 21





	I'm Making This Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. My first DEH story ever, I hope you enjoy.  
> Trigger Warning: mentions of suicide.

Dear Evan Hansen,

This is going to be an amazing day, and here's why: today, everything ends. Everything reaches the finish line. Why?  **_Because you screwed everything up._ **

It's a mess now, it went too far.

_ I didn't mean to. I swear. _

It's beyond repair. No apology, nothing that comes out of your mouth can fix this.

_ Words fail. _

You bit off more than you chew. Instead of gaining more through underhanded methods, you should've learned to appreciate and be grateful for what you have. But no, none of that.

_ All I wanted was to feel welcome and belonging. Be with a loving family, be with the girl I loved  _ **_for forever._ **

Stop making up excuses. There is no way this can be justified,  **_just like all horrendous actions._ **

_ No, none of what I did makes sense. _

_ But I can do this correctly this time. Nothing would've went wrong if I got it right the first time. Instead, I failed and got a stupid cast. _

_ No more mistakes, no more failures. _

**_I'm doing this right. I'm ending everything._ **

**_Starting with my_ ** **_life_ ** _ … _

Sincerely, your closest and only friend, me.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that was short but I hope you liked it. I'll see you soon.


End file.
